FIG. 1 shows a conventional game soccer table 10, there are many control shanks 16 mounted on the two long frames 14 of a table frame 12, and a opening 20 is respectively mounted on two short frames 18 of the table frame 12, forming a goal. During a game, place a ball in the soccer table 10, the player flatly move and turn the control shanks 16 to make the puppets 22 on the control shank kick the ball into the opening 20, so the player can obtain score and imitate the soccer sport.
It is the purpose of this kind of game to move the ball into the opening 20. If the ball does not enter into the opening 20, it will hit the inner side 19 of the short frames 18. Because the inner side 19 of the prior soccer table is a vertical plane, when the ball hits it, the ball will rebound directly horizontally, without any interest. Additionally, the rebound distance would be affected easily for the block of puppets 22 while the ball rebounds.
Furthermore, the player only can kick forth and dribble the ball to the puppet at the front court with the puppet at the back court while attacking the opponent within a traditional soccer table. For example, a player controls the white puppets as shown in FIG. 1, usually the player would move the ball with puppet (a) at the back court to the puppet (b) at the front court and to the puppet (c) at further distance in orders. Therefore the attack in the conventional soccer table is unattractive.